


Home

by delightwrites



Series: fluffy and/or angsty mosaik ficlets [1]
Category: Abrafaxe (Comics), Mosaik (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, honestly i just wanted to show them being domestic and happy that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightwrites/pseuds/delightwrites
Summary: Just life, as if they were completely ordinary...
Relationships: Abrax & Brabax & Califax
Series: fluffy and/or angsty mosaik ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr ages ago (in fact, this was my first work posted there) and looking back at it now..... woah it's so short...

It’s one of those rare, quiet moments in their life. A little apartment, not much but just enough for the three of them and their rat to fit in comfortably. They’re trying to find jobs with doubious success. They have movie nights, renting films from the shop accross the street. No adventures, no treasure hunts, no fearing for their lives every second. Just life, as if they were completely ordinary.

Abrax is quite surprised to realise just how much he enjoys pretending to be ordinary. He goes on long walks to explore the town in the crisp autumn air. He sometimes accompanies Brabax to the library and looks for adventure comics while his friend tries to find something about whatever topic he’s currently interested in. Abrax is actually just there to help him reach the top shelves and carry home the heavy books. But he doesn’t really mind. He doesn’t mind listening to the redhead talk for hours and hours about the history of printing machines or the physics behind space travel. Sure, he doesn’t quite get everything but Brabax’s broad, enthusiastic gestures and blushy face might be worth acting like he does. It’s kind of the same with Califax. Abrax knows he isn’t much help in the kitchen - probably more of a drawback, actually, especially when he’s sitting on the counter - but he still hangs out there when Califax is cooking. Just out of habit. When he first caught Califax singing a song under his breath while making dinner, the little one was quite embarassed. When he had the best singing voice out of them! Abrax bought an old radio for stcratch and convinced Brabax to help him repair it. After another trip to the library to get a manual for it and two days of work, Abrax was sitting on the kitchen counter again, blasting the radio and singing along with Califax.

He’d still have some trouble calling this place, or any place for the record, home but he’s starting to get the hang of what that could be like. Or maybe, he thinks, the place doesn’t matter that much. Not when you’ve spent your whole life travelling around the world and through history, anyway. Ever since he could remember, he’s never had a place to belong, not like ordinary people. But he always had Brabax and Califax, his crazy, annoying, extraordinary family and maybe, maybe that’s what counts as a home.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like mosaik, come scream at me on my tumblr @afuckindelighttobearound


End file.
